


Thunderstorm

by cosmicgalaxyrose



Series: Rylex adopted kids [4]
Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Thunderstorms, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicgalaxyrose/pseuds/cosmicgalaxyrose
Summary: Olivia is scared of a really bad thunderstorm, and Alex decides to cheer his daughter up





	Thunderstorm

"P-Papa..?"

Alex looked up from his phone, and over at his little five year old daughter, Olivia, who was standing in the doorway of his bedroom, shaking and having tears fall.

He frowns, and places his phone down, and opens his arms for a hug. "Come here, honey.."

Olivia rushes over and climbs on the bed, and hugs Alex tightly, softly sobbing into his chest.

Alex kisses her head, and rubs her back gently. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Olivia sniffles. "T-Thunder... l-lightning... I-I hate it..."

She sobs more when a sudden loud crash of thunder comes down, even making Alex jump. He didn't even realize it was storming out, he was too caught up looking at his phone.

Speaking of that, he should probably text Ryland and make sure him and Alice are okay, since they are both at Lorenzo's house for a small visit.

He pulls out his phone, and texts: "Hey, babe. Do you know when you and Alice are heading back?"

Not even a minute later, Ryland replies with: "Not sure, Lexi. This storm is pretty bad right now, and I don't want to drive home in this weather. Especially not with Alice. I'll try to wait it out as much as I can, but if anything me and her might stay the night if that's okay."

Alex nods. "That's totally okay," he replies. "Its a good idea, I don't want you two to be stuck out in the storm, so its good you're staying at Lorenzo's for a bit. And if you do end up staying the night, text me, okay?"

"Of course, Lexi," Ryland texts back. "Love you, babe."

"Love you too, Rylie." Alex replies, as he sets his phone down again.

Olivia is no longer crying, but she's clinging to Alex still, shaking in fear.

This made Alex frown. He hates it to see his daughter all scared and on the verge of crying. He hates it more then anything in this world. He wants to cheer her up.

Then, he gets an idea in his little mind. He smiles, and pulls Olivia closer. "Hey, you wanna hear a small story?"

Olivia nods, clinging to Alex.

"Every time there's a bad thunderstorm, and a child gets sad and scared, a monster appears in that child's home, and he manages to be able to cheer the kid up! Wanna know how he does it?"

Olivia nods, and Alex chuckles, and pulls her close. "With tickles," he whispers as he starts to tickle her sides.

Olivia squeals, and starts immediately giggle. "Pahahapa! Nohoho!"

"Who is this 'Papa' you speak of? Hm? Last time I checked, I'm the tickle monster. And I'm here to cheer you up!" Alex exclaims, moving to now tickle her ribs.

Olivia is now squealing with laughter, trying to get away, but Alex has a good grip on her, and he's able to keep her close to him.

He smiles when he notices she's no longer being scared by the thunder, its possible she doesn't hear it do to her laughing like crazy.

"Pahahapa! Stohahahap!" Olivia begs. "Plehehahase!"

Alex snorts, and he tickles her tummy, making her scream in laughter, and,he knew to stop. "Okay, okay," he giggles, and stops tickling her.

Olivia takes a few deep breaths, wiping her eyes. She's been laughing so hard she's crying. "Y-Your mean.." She says, giggles still coming from her mouth.

Alex kisses her head. "Am not. I cheered you up!" He cheers.

Olivia giggles and she hugs him tightly, and is immediately hugged back by Alex, who kisses her head again.

"I love you, Papa.."

Alex smiles. "I love you too, Olivia."


End file.
